bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-166.137.88.24-20121208040507
Hey! I have a new idea for a new Fanfic! For all of u who have seen the cartoon version of "Alvin and the chipmunks: Meet the Wolfman" this is a treat for u! My cousin and I love this movie! So I made this! What happens when the guppies new neighbor has some grumpy features? Is he a werewolf? Or just a grumpy fish? The Bubble Guppies meet the Wolfman Part 1 The Screen shows a vast foret in the middle of the night. It is full of dead trees, fog, and scary looking animals. The sky is a terrifying shade of black. While the bats flew high in the foggy air. Gil suddenly rushes past the view and continued running..Well, swimming. He was swimming as fast as he could through the forest. His hair was askew and his body was covered in scratches and bruises. He finally ran behind a tree to hide from a ferocious creature. The blue haired guppy was panting and trying to catch his breath. He started swimming again, but tripped over a loosened branch. The gup fell flat on the ground and turned to see a creature snarling at him a few feet away. Gil's eyes wide in fear as the creature jumps on top of him. He let's out one scream right before waking up. He is still in his room with his brothers. He gripped his covers tightly and finally realizes he was still screaming. Goby an Nonny are startled by this and fall out of their beds. Mr.Grouper (who is in the other room) jumps so high, he hits his head on the ceiling. Shattering the paste and cracking it. Gil was sweating tremendously and still breathing hard. Nonny carefully put his goggles on and clicked on a nearby lamp. Goby: What was it this time, Gil? *he approaches gil's bed* Gil: *Still shaking* I-It was the Wolfman. Goby: *snaps his fingers* Aw nuts! Nonny: I knew it. *he takes a list of scary looking animals from a dresser and makes a mark near a wolves face* Nonny: Two more Wolfman nightmares. And Goby *yawn* owes me a new bunsen burner. Nonny climbs into bed and turns the lamp off. Gil instantly turns the light back on. Gil: Wait guys! Why don't we stay up a while! And uh..play! Nonny: Gil, it's late. *turns the lamp off* Gil: *still turns the light back on* Okay I admit it! I'm freaking_ out! It's our new neighbor! Goby: Mr.Grumpfish? Gil: Yeah! His dog was howling again! And it really spooks me! Mr.Grouper swims into the room and turns the room light on. His head is covered with dust from the ceiling. Mr.Grouper: Face it, Gil. It's because you watch monster moves late at night. Gil: Uh, Mr. Grouper, has anyone told you about your danderuff problem? Mr.G: I mean it Gil! This has gotten way out of hand. Now go back to bed, you guys have school tomorrow. Goby: Oh yeah..*frowns* school. The three boys hop back into bed. Gil was the only one who wasn't asleep. Gil: How am I ever going to get to sleep? *he slumps down in his dark green sheets* Goby: Here Gil! You can sleep with my gorilla-gator! *he shoves the half gorilla half alligator doll in his brothers face* Gil: Please! What do you take me for? Goby: Oh.. He frowns and swims back to bed before Gil grabs the animal with fright. Gil: Okay, just in case! Goby smiles warmly and swims into his bed. He and Nonny sink into the covers and instantly sleep. The blue haired gup was still awake. He was just staring at the ceiling, then to Goby's stuffed animal. Who's eyes were looking right at him. The small gup turned the stuffed animal around and tried to sleep. -Early the next morning- Gil was silently sitting at the breakfast table. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His head slipped into his cereal bowl. Mr.G :Wake up, Gil. *he shakes the guppy so he wakes up with a face full of milk* So, how's the school playing coming along, guys? Gil: *yawns* Huh? Oh yeah, it's fine. Goby: Mr.Grouper, I don't feel so well! I think of have a fever! *retrieves a thermometer and gives it to Mr.Grouper* Mr. grouper: *takes the thermometer and notices that there is hot oatmeal dripping fom the tip* Heh, nice try Goby! Next time, wipe off the oatmeal! Goby: *takes back the thermometer* Oh, okay! Mr.Grouper glances at the clock on the wall. Mr. grouper: Time to go guys! You don't want to be late for school! *he swims to to the counter and grabs green, orange, and purple lunch boxes* Here are your lunches! The goldfish gives the orange box to Nonny. Who smiles and thanks him. The large fish then gives the green box to Gil. Gil: No tomatoes, Right? Mr. Grouper: Yup! No tomatoes. *He gives the last purple box to Goby* Goby: No avocados, right? Mr. Grouper: As requested! *Smiles* As Goby swims out of the kitchen, Nonny slows to catch up to him. Nonny: Since when don't you like avocados? Goby: Since Jason has been stealing my lunch. He hates avocados. Nonny: *Says sarcastically* Oh, silly me, you wouldn't want to offend your attacker. Mr. Grouper: *calls from the door* Have a nice day fellas! Gil: Fat chance, we're going to school.. The three boys swim out the front door of the house. They make their way down the street and into the cracked sidewalk. As they swim, the three pass a spooky looking house. It was a large, black mansion with purple shutters. The home was also covered in cobwebs and had cracked windows. Gil stops in his tracks, while his brothers bump into him. Gil: There's something strange about that Mr.Grumpfish! *Stares up at the house* Nonny: I'm sure he says the same thing about you. *rolls his eyes* Nonny and Goby leave Gil looking at the house. The blue haired guppy finally follows them. The shutters creek and snap on the spooky house. They open wide enough for you to see a dark, shadowy figure in the window. _____________________ Authors note: Hope you like it! That's all I have now! I will continue if I have enough feedback! BTW, I own nothing! Non of these characters are mine!! Trivia: This is possibly the first time the Boy guppies are matched as 'brothers'. Nonny talks way more than usual. Goby actually has a Gorilla Gator stuffed animal. (Gorilla Gator is mentioned in the episode "Bubble Puppy) Goby is showing signs of getting bullied. This is the first time Mr. Grouper is made a legal guardian of the boy guppies.